


Wrapped like Candy in a Baby Blue Neon Glow

by basiltoninbasiltown



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cake Fiasco 2.0, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, i was sick of waiting for one so here we are, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltoninbasiltown/pseuds/basiltoninbasiltown
Summary: Alex isn’t sure when the idea of marrying Henry popped into his mind. He knows it’s always been there, from the moment Ellen Claremont had asked him if Henry was forever. However, he’s not sure when he decided it was something he was actually doing, but here he is.or the one where Alex and Henry have a royal wedding.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Wrapped like Candy in a Baby Blue Neon Glow

Alex isn’t sure when the idea of marrying Henry popped into his mind. He knows it’s always been there, from the moment Ellen Claremont had asked him if Henry was forever. However, he’s not sure when he decided it was something he was actually doing, but here he is. 

He’s stood surrounded by candle-light in the fucking v&a and Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor is speechless. Alex isn’t sure if he knows what’s going on, he thinks it’s impossible not to but he figures he hasn’t spoken the words yet. He’s standing still, he thinks he might’ve forgotten how to function but Henry is silent directly in front of him and this is happening and he has to say something before his body continues to shut down. 

“Henry,” That’s a good start, Alex thinks. Get his name out of the way, start it strong. “I think I’ve always admired you, even in times when I thought admiring Prince Henry was the absolute last thing I would ever catch myself doing.” Alex laughs wetly and makes a grab at Henry’s wrist stroking with his thumb, in a way that’s become a habit over the past 5 years. “Knowing you though, that’s when I’ve admired you the most. Henry, I’ve never met anyone like you. I can think back to when June and I were looking at the old magazine with the poster of you, you know the one?” Henry nods, tears brimming in his eyes already and Alex is so, so in love. 

“I traced my fingers over the glossy print out version of your hair, like I had when I was younger, but now I knew the texture of it and what it felt like between my fingers” Alex grabs a lock of Henry’s hair, it’s falling over his face and he’s grown it out longer than he’s let it before. “I remember thinking ‘that boy, he’s been through so much’ but he’s still the best person I know.” He’s stroking Henry’s cheek now, tears falling freely down onto Alex’s calloused hands. “Henry you care and love harder than anyone I’ve ever met and you’ve deserved not a single ounce of bad that this cruel world has thrown at you.” 

They’re holding hands now, Alex’s free hand still on Henry’s cheek. Alex isn’t entirely sure when they ended up in this position, the night has been a blur since Alex lit the final candle but he’s right here, with the love of his life. “June once told me  
she’d never met anyone that was a match for me, that there was too much in me, but that you were my match. I think I knew it already, I mean, for fucksake Henry, it’s always been you.” Alex takes a deep breath, trying to find the words within him, practicing in a mirror never prepares you for a moment like this. He gets on one knee, he can do this. “I know it for sure now, there’s nobody else out there for me, you, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my days on this earth watching The Great British Bake-Off, or eating those fucking biscuits you love so much with you as my husband. Marry me?” 

Alex stops breathing, he doesn’t even register Henry kneeling in front of him holding both his cheeks whispering yes repeatedly. “Of course I’ll be your husband, you absolute twit!” Alex thinks those are the best string of words he’s ever heard. 

With that, Alex places Henry’s signet ring on his left hand. Henry smiles at it before saying “I didn’t know you still had this.” Alex thinks it’s the dumbest thing anyone has ever said, “On that airstrip, you told me you were one thousand percent sure. So, here I am, four years later telling you that I’m one thousand percent sure about this,” Alex flicks a finger between the ring and himself, “This is forever.”

—————————————————————

The planning for the wedding was harrowing, as it turns out marrying into the royal family is rather intense. Alex is sitting in the reading room of one of their new homes, gifted by Queen Mary after the announcement of the engagement. It’s Llwynywermod and Alex can’t help but laugh thinking about Henry over facetime all those years ago. It’s their last few days here before they return to London for their wedding and the move into Frogmore Cottage, but Alex doesn’t want to leave. They’ve been in Llwynywermod for a few months, soaking up life in Wales and their new welsh residence and Alex wants to stay wrapped up in Henry’s arms for the rest of time. Though he guesses he’s getting that. 

“I will not be eating the fruitcake Alex” Henry is pacing around in front of the fireplace, long limbs flying around, “I fucking hate fruitcake, I do not give a shit about the traditions it’s disgusting” 

“I like fruitcake,” Alex says, he’s flicking through pictures sent to him by the cake decorator “plus you’re getting your jaffa cake. I wouldn’t be worried, fruitcake is much harder to drag your archenemies into.”

“Alex? Are you making a joke right now?” Henry says, he’s stopped moving and is holding one of the pictures in his right hand, “Fruitcake is not something to joke about, it needs to be abolished.” 

“We’re not getting rid of the fruitcake, Henry. We’ve had a sex scandal the absolute last thing we can do is mess up traditions, we’re already breaking at least 10 royal protocols.” Alex holds a hand up to Henry who’s clear about to protest, “Nora called me at 3am in a panic just to inform me about every single royal protocol we aren’t upholding during our wedding.”

“Fine but I won’t eat it,” Henry says and plants himself into Alex’s lap, kissing the underside of his jaw. “The jaffa cake better be fucking good Alex Gabriel Fox-Mountchristien-Windsor.”

—————————————————————

It’s August 15th and Alex is absolutely losing his mind, in just over an hour he’s going to be walking down the aisle of St. Paul’s Cathedral marrying Henry. 

He’s holding his dress shoes in his hands, their initials embedded in the brown leather of the ankle. H & A. Plain and simple, no titles or anything, just Henry and Alex. When Alex flips the shoes over, he sees Henry’s handwriting and three words neatly written on the bottom of the left shoe, ‘I Love You’. That’s all that Alex needs, knot in his stomach releasing just the slightest amount, he can do this, it’s just Henry. 

There’s a light and delicate tap on the door, Alex knows instantly it’s Catherine. “Just coming to check on you, Henry was about two seconds away from absolutely losing his mind and coming down here himself” She says, stepping inside the room.

Alex laughs, “Glad to know we’re both on the same page.” Catherine steps up and begins tying his tie, opening and closing her mouth. Alex knows there’s something on her mind, “What’s up?”

She takes a deep breath, “I just wanted to come in here and tell you how happy I am that this is happening, I think the last four years have been the best thing for Henry and I. I finally figured where I’d gone wrong after Arthur, but I’ve got to be honest with you Alex.” Alex grabs her shaking hand from his tie, “If you weren’t around for Henry, I don’t think he would’ve forgiven me the way he did. You are the best things for each other, I’ve never seen a love like it. Ever. Not even Arthur and I. You two found something so incredibly special and the world is so lucky to witness it.”

Alex feels like crying along with her but he knows Nora had predicted a 90% chance of Alex crying before he even walked down the aisle and he wants nothing more than to prove her wrong, so instead he pulls Catherine into a hug and whispers a soft thank you in her ear. 

“I have to ask,” She grabs his face between her delicate hands “are you ready for this?” and Alex has never been more ready for anything more in his life. “I’ll get Oscar and Ellen.”

She exits and Alex suddenly can’t breathe, goddamn Nora and her numbers. 800 million people are sitting around the world getting ready to watch his wedding, it’s the biggest predicted turnout for a royal wedding in history. They made more history than they ever thought possible. 

Alex is stuck in his thoughts when Oscar and Ellen enter. Ellen enters first, the myrtle in her hand, “for you, tradition and all” she says as she pins it to Alex’s pocket. Oscar is standing near the door, smiling. “We’ve got to get going, don’t wanna be late for a royal wedding” Ellen says before placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

—————————————————————

Alex made the decision the moment he proposed that Oscar was going to walk him down the aisle but that Ellen deserved to at least walk him up the front steps of the chapel. Ellen has always been the one to calm his nerves in times like this, he needs her to centre him away from the flashing of the photographers and the screams of the public. 

It all happens in a flash, Alex hardly registers getting out of the car and before he knows it, Ellen is kissing his cheek and whispering inaudible encouragements in his ear. Then she’s gone, making the descent down the aisle. 

“Alright mijo let’s make you a royal.” Oscar says quietly as they begin walking. Alex never knew how comforted Henry’s gaze made him until he had to go without. Henry’s faces towards the priest and Alex can see that Bea is whispering something in his ear. This is happening. Alex is about to get married. 

The world is quiet, Alex can see the choirs singing and the music being played but he can’t hear it. All he sees is Henry. Everything else is static. 

When he finally makes it to Henry’s side, he lets out a sigh of relief. Henry finally looks at him, eyes searching everywhere, “I must say, Alex, you do clean up well.” 

Alex chuckles, “I should’ve worn a hat, everyone else is.” Henry looks at him, smirking, “that’s for later. I don’t think I’d be able to handle myself in front of this audience if you were wearing a fascinator.” 

“Oh Henry, how I’m never surprised by your endless supply of royal kinks.” Alex whispers, hardly audible. Henry smirks again and Alex has never hated a person more.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. There’s singing and he feels Henry’s hand tense in his own, he looks up and sees Henry hardly holding it together. “If you laugh right now, I will kill you in front of the royal family.” Alex whispers and Henry releases a barely audible laugh. “Henry- I swear to God.” 

Alex has never been more relieved in his life for the music to stop, his attention returns back to the Archbishop. 

“First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now” The Archbishop says, followed by a few counts of silence and then- “Oh thank God! I thought Pez was going to confess his love to me.” Pez cackles loudly from somewhere in the chapel and Henry looks at Alex and winks.

The Archbishop continues on, “The vows you are about to take are made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts,” Henry turns to wink at Alex. “Therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, now’s the time to declare it.” Silence. Alex squeezes Henry’s hand and lets out a breath. “Henry, will you take Alex to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

“Alex, will you take Henry to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will.”

The Archbishop turns his attention to the crowd. . “Will you, the families and friends of Henry and Alex, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?”

A beat of silence and then 4,000 voices say, “We will.” 

Then there’s prayers and more reading from the Archbishop but Alex can’t take his eyes off Henry, his hair still longer than it’s ever been, his painted nails which are beginning to chip, from stress no doubt, but most of all, the light in his eyes that Alex wants to put in a jar and keep forever. 

The Vows are fast approaching, Henry and Alex had a hard time dealing with not being able to write their own vows for the wedding so with much convincing, Catherine and Mary allowed them to speak at the evening reception. 

“Henry and Alex, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people.” The Archbishop declares and for the first time that morning, Henry and Alex turn to face each other, joining their free hands together. 

“I Henry, take you, Alex, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part; according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.” Henry looks down, eyelashes fluttering on his, now rosy, cheeks.

“I Alex, take you, Henry, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part; according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.” Alex squeezes Henry’s hands in his own before dropping them. Henry mouths I love you so fucking much. 

Out of the corner of Alex’s eye, he sees Bea dropping the two wedding bands onto a pillow between them. The Archbishop smiles and begins to bless the rings. 

Henry reaches towards Alex's band and slides it onto his wedding finger. Cheeks wet, he’s not holding in the tears anymore. “Alex, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you,” The both look at each other with a private smirk, “all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and the Holy Spirit”

Alex repeats Henry’s actions, sliding the ring on next to the signet ring. He wonders if Henry’s hands can feel the engraving of ‘I love you’ against his ring finger, from Henry’s now beaming smile he figured he can. “Henry, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you,” Alex thinks he’s going to explode if he doesn’t plant a kiss onto Henry’s perfect face any minute now, “all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and the Holy Spirit.”

The rest of the wedding is a blur and before Alex knows it, they’re being shuffled out into a horse and carriage in preparation for their balcony debut. 

Henry looks so beautiful out here in the London summer sun, he’s shining brighter than Alex has ever seen him. “Henry. I really really want to kiss you right now” Alex says, searching Henry’s face. 

“You know we can’t do that, we have to get to Buckingham first and then I will not hesitate to drag you into the drawing room to snog your face off” He smiles sweetly, waving at the public. “Now darling, wave at the British people cause they’re here to see your handsome face.”

Henry wasn’t kidding, the minute they got through the entrance of Buckingham Alex was being dragged away. After ten minutes in the drawing room, Cash finally knocks on the door. “It’s time your Royal Highnesses.”

“Let’s get out there and show them the Dukes of York.” Henry smiles, in his mischievous sort of Henry way, he looks like a child, his shoulders not holding what they usually do. He’s freer than he’s ever been and Alex can see that now. “Yeah, let’s make history.”

—————————————————————

Henry will always be the most dramatic person that Alex has ever met, besides Alex himself of course. So, Alex wasn’t surprised at all when Henry planned two receptions. The first one is a garden party on the lawns of Buckingham Palace, with 650 guests in attendance. Queen Mary herself chose to host this one and it’s utter mayhem. 

“Henry, have you ever, seen this many cucumber sandwiches?” Alex asks, his eyes are wide and he’s staring at the teapots and sandwiches lining all of the tables. 

“Alex, darling, this may come as a shock to you but yes. Yes I have.” Henry says pinching Alex’s cheek before pouring himself a cup of tea, “Would you like one? I heard Nan was bringing out some Jaffa Cakes.” 

Alex rolls his eyes as he nods his head, “You know, one day you may actually transform into a Jaffa Cake. Saw a documentary on something similar that happened to a girl in Australia.”

“Well, I’m a prince, all it will take is a kiss from my one true love. Let’s hope I don’t turn into a Jaffa Cake though, it’d be a bit embarrassing if you kissed me and I didn’t turn back.” Henry laughs, turning to Pez. “I think that Pez or June would turn me back, then the world would be like ‘Alex wasn’t Henry’s one true love???’ people would be setting fire to the streets and stuff.”

“I’m so glad you’ve thought this out baby, here I was thinking you did nothing but watch The Great British Bake-Off in your spare time.” Alex flicks Henry’s ear and takes a sip of his tea.

“Darling, you and I both know what I do in my spare time.” Henry winks before pulling a strand of Bea’s hair as she attempts to fake vomit. “I know! aren’t you glad your baby brother is moving out. Oh! the things Alex and I can do now!”

Alex deadpans to Bea, “I’m a virgin Bea, don’t believe him. I saved myself ‘til marriage” He holds up his left hand and gives his ring finger a shimmy. 

“Oh Alex, I don’t doubt it for a second! Those emails were very safe for kids to read.” 

Nora and June laugh loudly from Alex’s left and he slaps them both in the back of the head, “Don’t you two start!”

Henry squeals loudly from next to him, “Fuck yeah! Nan! Bring those Jaffa Cakes over here!” 

The table begins laughing and they don’t stop until Henry and Alex announce that they’re going to Frogmore Cottage to change into their evening attire and they’ll meet some of the guests there for the evening reception. 

—————————————————————

Arriving at Frogmore Cottage was different this time round, it was their new home. Their English residence. 

“Home sweet home Baby” Henry says picking up Alex bridal style, “Now, let’s get changed so we can party until the morning.”

Alex didn’t have much changing to do considering his suit was simplistic but he did opt to take off his tie and jacket, replacing it with a cream sweater. Henry though, was itching to get out of his tailcoat, “I think you look quite handsome in that” Alex says from the bed.

“You say that about everything I wear and whilst I love being showered with compliments, please help me get out of this so I can breathe.”

Alex helps him unbutton the vest he’s wearing and passes him a new pair of trousers. “Dance with me?” 

The moonlight is shining into the window of their bedroom, Alex can hear the sounds of the DJ getting ready for the arrival of the guests in the gardens. Henry nods and walks over the record player, the sounds of Your Song fill the room. Alex meets Henry in the middle of the room and they begin swaying, breathing in each other. 

“Today was amazing, I love you. I don’t think I’ve said it out loud yet today but I do. More than anyone in the world.” Henry whispers, Alex is certain that even if there were other people in the room they wouldn’t have heard that. Henry meant it for Alex and Alex only. “Don’t get too soppy with me for the speeches, I’ve been half a second away from crying since I first saw you at the end of the aisle.”

Alex makes a sound of disapproval, “we’ll have to see about that now won’t we. I think I’ve said everything I could ever say over the past few months. No speech in the world could put into words how I feel about you.” Henry kisses below Alex’s ear and Alex continues on, “I can't wait to grow old with you and David.”

Henry laughs, “David is gonna outlive us I think.”

“For sure, he’ll be the oldest dog to ever live.” Alex smiles, “For real though, Henry, you’re my everything.”

“Same goes love.” 

—————————————————————

The evening reception at Frogmore Cottage is hosted by Bea. It’s usually a tradition for the father of the groom to host it, so Bea jumped at the opportunity to host not only the best evening reception the royal guests would ever see, but to honour Arthur. 

Bea refused to let Henry and Alex have any part in the decorations, she assured them that it would be the absolute most Henry and Alex thing anyone could think of. And it was. 

There’s fairytales hanging across all the trees on the lawns, tables set up with yellow roses and place cards. There’s the two cakes they had ordered, the traditional fruitcake and a jaffa flavoured cake sitting beside it. There’s a sign next to the two cakes with the words ‘Do not knock over!’, Alex can almost bet that was June’s last minute doing and chuckles at the thought. Then there’s two champagne fountains, because as it turns out, Henry wanted to prove a point. If they were gonna spend that much on a wedding two champagne towers were required. There’s also a specialised cocktail list, curated by Nora and named after lines from the leaked emails. Alex thinks History, Huh? might be his favourite. 

“Hey Henry? Is that a karaoke machine?” Alex asks looking at the set up microphones, and the giant tv displaying Henry and Alex’s engagement photo on it. “Oh my fucking god! There’s a karaoke machine!”

Henry looks like a deer caught in the headlights, “I told Pez not to, oh my god I hate him.” Alex starts singing Don’t Stop Me Now in Henry’s ear before he’s shoved out of the way. “Don’t make me divorce you!”

They make their way to the table where Bea, June, Nora, Pez, Oscar, Ellen and Catherine are seated. They hug them all before taking their seats in the middle. “How are my boys?” Bea says.

“Never better,” Alex smiles, gripping Henry’s hand in his own. “I got to marry this fine piece of ass.” Henry lets out a cackle and plants a kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

They organised a three course meal with a combined array of english and mexican delicacies. Alex had to force his dad away from the kitchens yesterday evening as the chefs were preparing. So, Alex was over the moon when, halfway through the course, Oscar leaned over to say “Alex, mijo, this is divine! they’ve made it almost as good as me.” 

Once everyone had settled down with the first dessert of the night, Henry rose and tapped his ring on his champagne glass. “Okay! So, I’m going to get this out of the way whilst I’m drunk enough to avoid crying but not so drunk that I make a tomfoolery of myself. Sorry to my mother, who spent two weeks trying to get approval, for the mess that is Alex and I, to do these speeches. I promise there’s going to be not sex scandal to come out of this” Henry pauses looking down at Alex, “but that’s only cause none of you have your phones on you to record this.”

“8 years ago, almost to the day may I add, 18 year old Alex, a boy more alive than I’d ever seen a living being, walked up to me at the Rio Olympics. I needed him away from me, he was the absolute most beautiful person I had ever seen and he had to be back in America far, far away from me that instant. So I was a raging jackass and it worked. For a while at least, anyone who knows Alex, knows that he loves a challenge. Pushing him away only made him want me more, though he’ll never admit it” Henry winks at Alex mouthing, it’s time, you know it. “Thinking back on it, maybe that was my plan, maybe I never wanted to push that beautiful boy away.” He lets out a small sob, “now before I breakdown, I’m going to leave you all with one thing. Alex Gabriel Fox-Mountchristien-Windsor, is the absolute best idea I have ever had.”

As soon as he sits down, Alex grabs Henry’s face and kisses him, attempting to pour as much love as possible into it. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, it’s your turn now though. Let’s hear this speech of yours.” Henry smiles, wiping the tears off his own cheeks. 

Alex stands and all the guests are already silent, waiting. “Okay, I’m gonna start by saying I’m no Henry, I think I used all my poetic language on my proposal but hell I’ll try. I’ve never been able to put my feelings towards Henry in the right words and any words I have been able to put it into, you’ve read.” their guests laugh at that, Alex is glad. The past few years after the scandal have been very up and down, you never know who’s going to appreciate the joke in the situation. “I’ve spent every day of the past 4 years writing a list of things I love about Henry, I don’t think I could even stand here and make a dent in it if I tried. However, there’s always one thing that remains on the top of the list. That’s Henry all in all, before I’ve broken him down into the 100 and 1 things. Henry who names a dog after David Bowie, Henry who loves the romance in fucking Star Wars, Henry who shows me a side of himself that 18 year old me wouldn’t of ever imagined I’d see. Henry as a full, is the most surprising and caring person I’ve ever met and I can’t imagine a life not loving him” Alex heads Henry sobbing beside him reaching up to the small of Alex’s back, “I’m so glad I could make history with you.”

Alex takes a seat and pulls Henry into another kiss, salt and Henry is all Alex tastes and he’s never been more in love. 

The night passes by and Alex and Henry are decently drunk, Pez and Nora have started on the Karaoke singing an off-pitch London Boy and June and Bea are dancing along. Alex has the sudden need to sing Friday I’m in Love to Henry. So, that’s exactly what he does. 

Alex leaps to his feet as soon as London Boy is over, he bursts out in song and his limbs are flailing in every direction. “-Monday you can hold your hand! Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed!” Henry is beside him now, arm around his shoulders. Alex feels warm everywhere, he feels free and happy and in love. “It’s Friday I’m in love!” Alex pulls Henry into a kiss as the song comes to an end.

Each guest tries their hand at the Karaoke machine, some better than others. Pez even managed to convince the gang into singing One Direction’s 18, he failed to drag them into anymore, so in turn he made a dance competition. 

Alex is convinced he needs to get Henry to dance to Get Low, because if you have an opportunity to get your posh british husband to get moving his hips, you do it. “Henry please! Just like New Years when we first kissed! If you don’t do it you know what, or should I say, who I’ll have to turn to.” Alex states, Henry is absolutely sloppy drunk, he’s nuzzling his face into Alex’s neck whispering what sounds like ‘fineeeeeee.’ And that’s how Henry and Alex end up on their backs next to a squished fruitcake. 

Henry is laughing, he’s covered in fondant. There’s gasps from the guests and there’s a slight irony in it all, “Full circle don’t you think Henry?”

“I told you, I fucking hate fruitcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! I need to write this as soon as the thought popped into my head cause there’s not many royal wedding fics and in my opinion there needs to be SO many more!! I hope you all enjoyed!! 
> 
> I have a few ideas for their Royal Honeymoon so if you wanna see that! let me know :))


End file.
